


Mojave, Mo problems

by Roachbugg



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, BAMF Isaac, BAMF Stiles, Derek is terrible at surviving The wasteland, Eventual Smut, Lydia is the terrifying leader of a bounty hunting firm, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles amd Isaac are bounty hunters, There's an awesome reference to a random wild wasteland encounter in here props if you find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale had just been exiled from his vault by his overseer. Given a pistol and a a bit of supplies he stikes out into the wasteland. Only soon to wind up trapped at the top of a water tower being circled by giant demon lizards. Enter Stiles Stilinski bounty hunter and wanderer along with his partner Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the wasteland

Derek had really fucked up this time. Bad enough he pissed off overseer Argent and gotten thown out of the vault. Now he was stuck ontop of an old water tower in the blazing desert sun. Derek looked down at the creatures circling below. They had huge claws, sharp horns and razor sharp teeth. They were horrifying looking and really angry. Even though their lunge looked like a bear hug getting eviscerated by giant claws wasn't Derek's thing. Of course he had to drop the pistol he'd been given so he couldn't even try and shoot them. Derek could only hope they lost interest and wandered off before Derek died of thirst or heat stroke. 

\---

"Looks like the claws got one up a tree." Isaac mused in an amused tone looking through the binoculars. 

"There aren't any trees out here Isaac." Stiles said Putting a cigar between his lips and taking a deep inhale of the pleasnt smoke. 

"Water tower 2 o'clock" Isaac said kicking at Stiles boot. Stiles grumbled something about pushy puppies and looked at the area through the binoculars. Sure enough three deathclaws had a man caught at the top of a tower. 

"Poor bastard." Stiles said he grabbed his assault rifle and checked the mag he had a full magazine. "To help or not to help that is the question?" Stiles muttered. 

"There's no money in helping strangers." Isaac said knocking dust off of his cowboy hat. 

"There's no money in me keeping you around either." Stiles joked, Isaac pouted petulantly. 

"But I'm adorable and a decent shot! You said so yourself." Isaac protested vehemently 

Stiles chuckled and kissed Isaac on the cheek. "Im only kidding pup, you know I love ya." Isaac smiled again blushing a bit. 

"Well I'm feeling generous today." Stiles said laying flat in the dirt he propped the rifle up on Isaac's duffle bag switching the fire selector to semi auto. He took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. 

\---

Derek saw one of the Lizards drop the other two wheeling around when the crack of a rifle shot sounded. Another dropped blood and brain matter spraying from its skull from a second shot. Derek couldn't tell were the shots were coming from so he stayed put. The third lizard charged off into the distance and finally Derek could just barely make out two figures in the distance. One more shot rang out and the final creature dropped. Derek climbed down after a long several minuets as he stooped for his pistol he felt a gun barrel press into the back of his skull. The click of the hammer being pulled back made him freeze. 

"Well well what have we here?" 

\---

This guy was either an idot or had never had never been in the area before if all he was carrying was a canteen and a 10mm pistol. Stiles kept a tight grip on his .44 Magnum keeping the stranger from reaching for his gun. 

"Please don't kill me." Derek whispered 

"Not planning on it, less you give me reason to." Stiles said. Finally Isaac stepped up next to him. 

"Deathclaws 're dead didn't see any more around." Isaac said

"Good now you stand up nice and slow and turn around." Stiles said. 

The stranger complied slowly standing and turning around. Holy hell he was handsome. Pretty multicolored eyes, strong features, stubble along his jaw and miles of big muscles. 

Once he was on his feet and Isaac had taken his weapon Stiles stowed his pistol in his holster.

"What's your name?" Stiles said. 

"Derek." He answered eyeing Stiles suspiciously.

"I'm Stiles and the cute one over there is Isaac. What the hell are you doing in deathclaw country carrying a pea shooter and barely a days water?" Stiles asked. 

"I'm not from around here." Derek answers cautiously. Glad that he had ditched his vault suit they may have kicked him out but he wasn't about to go telling strangers were they were either. 

"Right - only people out here are the Khans or raiders you aren't either so you musta crawled out of a vault." Stiles said and Derek's muscles tensed. "Don't worry I don't give a fuck were you came from I'm a bounty hunter I find that vaults are either death traps or not worth looting. I kill criminals not innocents." Stiles says putting the stump of his cigar in the pocket of his duster. 

"Look bout a mile that'a'way is a little town called GoodSprings watch for coyotes and just keep heading straight and you can't miss it. Tell Sunny Smiles that Stiles sent ya and she will teach ya a few things she loves charity cases."

"Umm thanks" Derek says "Can I have my gun back?" 

Isaac hands Derek his pistol "You know how to use one of those?" Stiles asks. 

"Umm not really." Derek ays truthfully. Stiles sighs and steps behind Derek molding him into a perfect shooting stace. "Hold it like this." Derek blushed as the bounty hunter manhandled him into position. "Green means safe red meens your killin. This model holds ten rounds in the mag line your target up here and here take a deep breath and gently squeeze the trigger between heartbeats. Got it?" Derek nods. "Ok see that cactus about twenty paces in front of you?" "Yes" Derek says shoot the center of it a couple times thats about the width a mans chest is at this distance. Derek clicks off the saftey takes a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The pistol gives a loud report and the round stikes the cactus high. "Spread your legs a bit more." Stiles says Derek widens his stance and fired again this time the round struck true. "Good your a natural." Stiles says digging a couple of spare 10mm magazines out of his duffle bag. "Here take these." Derek stashes the magazine's in his vest pocket. Isaac is grinning at Stiles micheviously. 

"What Isaac?" Stiles grumbles.

"Ya know Stiles we could all head to goodsprings together. I'm low on ammo and could really use a drink."

"You have plenty of Ammo!" Stiles says. 

"Not for 'Louise' I don't." Isaac says stroking his rifle affectionately like a cat. 

"No." Stiles says flatly. 

Isaac turns the full force of his puppy dog look on Stiles "Please Sty?" Isaac says pouting. Stiles glares at him and sighs "Damn you and your fucking adorable puppy face Isaac. fine lets go. Try and keep up Derek." Derek quirks a brow but follows the strange pair through the desert.

\---


	2. Show Down at The Goodsprings Saloon

Derek followed the bounty hunters into the small town of Goodsprings. Isaac went off to the general store while he and Stiles headed toward the Saloon. Stiles led them inside the dimly lit building and Derek was greeted by a snarling husky. "Cheyenne stay!" A readheaded girl said and the dog huffed and trotted back over to the jukebox. "Don't worry she won't bite unless I tell her to. I'm Sunny Smiles." She introduces herself. "Derek." Derek says nodding toward her. Stiles rolls his eyes. "Don't pay him no mind Sunny Derek isn't much one for conversation. He could also use some of your survial lessons when you've got the time." Stiles said hugging the petite girl "I can do that, but not today gotta go check the wells." Sunny smiled and Stiles drug Derek over to the bar. Derek glared at Stiles as they sat but said nothing. The bartender made her way over and introduced herself. "Hey there I'm Trudy what can I get'cha?" She asked Derek setting a tumbler of whiskey infront of Stiles. "Scotch neat" Derek said. Trudy nodded and sat the drink infront of Derek. Derek tossed the required caps on the bar and took a sip of the scotch it was kinda awesome that pretty much all scotch was aged over 200 years Derek mused. Isaac joined them a moment later and ordered himself a rum and Nuka. Stiles was talkative he explained everything about the Mojave he could think of and Derek listend with rapt attention. Stiles had a nice voice and Derek had to fight not to fixate on his mouth as he talked. Stiles was attractive tall lithe, rugged from life in the mojave, he had pale mole dotted skin Derek wanted to map with his mouth and beautiful eyes that were the same color as the whiskey he was drinking. Derek was snapped out of his reverie when the door banged open. A blonde man walked in. He was average height well built with handsome features and sharp eyes. "Stilinski!" He shouted and Stiles let out a sigh. "What do you want Theo?" Stiles said standing up and moving his duster asided revealing a sleek black Colt 1911

"I want your blood and I want your soul and I want 'em both right now!" Theo growled hand heading for his gun. A loud bang startled them both and both their heads snapped to trudy who had fired off a blast from her shotgun. "Not in my fucking bar take it outside!" She shouted. 

Theo walked out the door his spurs jingling as he walked. Stiles downed his drink and followed. Derek followed Trudy out back were they watched from the alley. 

The town was slient except for the whistle of the wind as it blew a tumbleweed by. Stiles bit down on his cigar his eyes narrowed into slits as he waited for Theo to make his move. Time seemed to move in slow motion as both men went for their pistols. Stiles drew first his first shot catching Theo in the thigh, Theo fell to one knee his .357 revolver snapping off a round that caught Stiles in the shoulder. A plume of blood sprayed from Stiles shoulder and he growled in a mix of pain and rage. He fired three more shots catching Theo in the chest Theo fell to the ground on his knees dropping his gun. Stiles spun his pistol around and holsted it then suddenly the was a bright flash and they were all temporarily blinded from a flash bang grenade Theo threw. By the time they recovered Theo was gone. 

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles shouted Isaac rushed over and guided Stiles to a chair. "Mother fucker actually got me!" Stiles growled as Isaac tended to his wound. Derek rushed over and knelt next to Stiles. "You alright?" Derek asked. "Nothing a stimpak and a bandage cant fix." Stiles said as Isaac jammed a stimpak into Stiles thigh. "Can't that bastard have the common decency to just fucking die." Isaac mutters as he finishes tending Stiles shoulder. "Who was that guy?" Derek asked. 

"He's a rival hunter, works for a firm called The Company. Theo and I are always butting heads, we used to be lovers until he tried to kill my best freind Scott and put him in a coma. We've been trying to kill eachother ever since but the son'of'bitch is like me, too fucking stubborn to die." Stiles explains Stiles yelps as Isaac jams a syringe in his arm. "Ow be gentle Isaac, you ass." Stiles says rubbing his arm with a pout but his body slumps as the powerful Med-x floods his system releaving the pain. Isaac smirks and kisses Stiles on the forehead. 

"C'mon you two lets get to the safe house and get some rest its been a long day." Isaac says gently lifting a now pliant Stiles out of the chair and onto his feet. 

"M'kay." Stiles mutters sleepily. As Isaac half carries him across the small town. Their safe house is a cozy little house at the edge of town it has electricity running water and two bedrooms. Isaac lays Stiles gently in large comfortable looking bed. "There ya go buddy need anything?" Isaac asks pulling off Stiles boots and helping him out of his jeans. "Water." Stiles mutters. Isaac grabs a bottle from the fridge and Stiles drinks greedily. Placing the half empty bottle on the nightstand. "Derek you can share this bed the floor is hard as a rock and the couch is shit." Stiles says. 

"I'll take the couch." Derek protests. 

"Get your ass over here before I shoot you." Stiles says shooting Derek a death glare. Derek quirks a brow but complies climbing in next to Stiles. "Get some sleep you had a rough day" Stiles says laying back on the pillows and closing his eyes. Isaac clicks off the light and Derek drifts off to sleep next to the strange bounty hunter.

Derek is awoken in the night by a strange sound like something scratching in the sand. Derek gently removed Stiles arms from around his torso and slid out of the bed. Stiles mumbled something and grabbed Derek's pillow snuggling into it. Derek couldn' bring himself to be upset about the ninja cuddles.

Derek heard the strage sound again coming from the basement it almost sounded like an animal digging. Derek grabbed his pistol and flicked on the attached flashlight. He felt his hackles rise as he slowly inched fown the basment steps gun at the ready. The scratching got louder and was accompanied by the sound of hissing and a rattle. Derek rounded the corner into a horrific sight thre creatures climbed out of a burrow in the floor heads and tails like rattlesnakes and the bodies if coyotes. They hissed at him rattling their tails angrily. Derek backed away slowly slouching to make himself smaller less threatening. This seemed to have the opposite effect the one closest to Derek lunged and without hesitation Derek put a 10mm jacketed hollowpoint through its skull. The creature dropped dead and skidded across the floor and the other two attacked Derek managed to shoot the second before the third had him on his back. Derek held the beast back by the throat as it snapped its jaws lined with venomous razor sharp fangs at him. 

Just as Derek was about to loose his struggle there was a loud cry and the sickening crack of bones being crushed. The creature flopped off Derek and Derek crawled back and watched a half naked Stiles pounded the creatures head in with a baseball bat. Stiles roared and brought the bat down a final time seemingly satisfied that the creature was dead he let the bat fall and rushed over to Derek.

"You-Ok-did-ya-get-bit-why-the-fuck-didn't-you-wake-me." Stiles rushed out his blood covered hand checking Derek for injury as Isaac stood by the tunnel his assault rifle pointed down the hole. Derek grabbed stiles wrists gently "Stiles I'm fine it didn't bite me." Derek say gently Stiles sucks in a deep breath and nods. 

"Good that's good. Fucking night stalkers man, your lucky it was just the three and not a whole pack." Stiles says rubbing the back of his neck. "Isaac toss a bundle of Dynamite down that hole I don't like pests in my basement." Isaac smirks and produces a bundle of Dynamite lighting it and tossing it down the surprisingly deep hole. The is a muffled boom a few moments later and a cloud of dust kicks up choking them. 

"God damn Isaac! I wanted the burrow collapsed not us suffocated you asshole." Stiles said through a fit of coughing. Isaac shrugs and helps Derek to his feet. 

"Still glad we met you Derek?" Isaac teases. 

Derek rolls his eyes not sure how this was actually his life.


	3. Martin and Associates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles boss.

The following morning after the nightstalker fiasco. The trio set off for Primm it wasn't to long of a walk about an hour up the road. But Derek couldn't help but stare at Stiles out of the cormer if his eye. He never seemed to shut up, he talked animatedly to Isaac the whole way to primm. Isaac managed to listen with rapt attention and survey the area for threats as they procceded through the desert. Stiles led them to a sqaut brick building with two giant sentry bots on the porch. The sign above read 'Martin and Associates bounty hunting firm.' 

"Hey Fives, hey Twelve!" Stiles greeted the two giant robots cheerfully 

"Good Morning Stiles" The robot on the left replied in its dark robotic tone. Stiles opened the door and the trio stepped inside. The first thing Derek noticed was the two automatic gun turrets on the ceiling pointing down at them. Derek eyed the automated defenses warily as they tracked the trio toward the large wooden desk at the back of the room. Isaac nudged Derek "Don't worry they won't engage unless Lydia flips the switch under her desk." Derek nodded and looked toward the back if the room. Sitting at the desk was a beautiful woman about Stiles age with soft features and strawberry blonde hair. She was typing absently away on an old terminal a cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth. She was dressed in a similar fashion to both Isaac and Stiles a long duster over a kevlar riot vest. She glanced up at Stiles and Isaac and smiled before turning her gaze on Derek. Her smile stayed in place but her eyes lost all warmth. She gave Derek a cold assessing stare that had Derek forcing down a shudder. She was clearly dangerous and to honest Derek was afraid of her. He'd seen a woman give him that look once before and she'd tried to murder him.

Derek quashed the memory that led to his banishment and returned her Stare with an unimpressed glare. 'Hmm' she muttered before turning to Stiles. 

"Stiles, Isaac always glad to see my two best hunters!" She said waving them over. A large dark skinned man Derek hadn't even seen in the shadows let out an offended sound. "Oh hush Boyd your're a far better body guard than hunter." Lydia scolded Boyd huffed crossing his arms over his broad chest he glanced between Derek and the super sledge at his feet in silent warning. Derek swallowed unconsciously shifting closer to Stiles. 

Stiles sat down across the desk from Lydia and threw his feet up on her desk. "So Lydia got anything for us?" Lydia glared at Stiles "Take you feet off my desk before I cut your legs off." Lydia hissed and Stiles compiled quickly. "And yes I have a contract 6000 caps payout on a Super Mutant they call the beast." Stiles and Isaac both whistled at the pay even split three ways it was a good haul. "Where can we find the beast?" Stiles asks. 

"South of New Vegas near Nellis he inhabits a cave there. Apparently he ripped an entire NCR platoon apart." Stiles laughed at that. "Like wiping out an ncr platoon is an accomplishment." Lydia rolled her eyes at the bounty hunter before turning to Derek. "Are you willing to kill people for money?" She asked in a deadly serious tone. Derek quirked a brow at her before answering. "I'll do whatever it tales to survive." Lydia gave him a thoughtful look before humming in acknowledgement. "Take the new guy with you Stiles this is a three man job. Boyd get our new freind here a uniform and something better than that pea shooter." Boyd grunted an acknowledgement and led Derek down a flight of stairs. The basement was home to a massive arsenal of weapons. The walls were lined with a various assortment of rifles, shotguns, pistols, grenades and heavy weapons. A petite blond girl sat a table putting together a laser rifle. She beamed at Boyd when he walked in jumping up and wrapping him in a hug. "Hi baby." She said sweetly. Boyd smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Hey Erica. Got a new recruit get him sorted for us?" Erica kissed Boyd again before turning to Derek. Erica shot him a flirtatious smile before walking over to a locker and pulling out a kevlar vest. "Arms up." She ordered Derek huffed and raised his arms letting Erica slide the armor over his torso and fit in place. Erica hummed walking over to a gun rack and retrieving a large revolver.

"Erica can pair a man with his perfect weapon with just a glance." Stiles said coming down the stairs. 

Derek turned to Stiles and quirked a brow "Is that a fact?" Erica scofffed "Sweetie thats my superpower." Erica handed Derek the hand cannon and Derek had to admit it felt good in his hand. Erica gestured to the small shooting range. "Give it a try." Derek gave her an incredulous look but stepped up to the booth. He turned sideways and raised the gun one handed lining up the sights it just felt right. He pulled back the hammer and snapped off a shot. He strong recoil felt perfect for some reason and the loud report was incredibly satisfying. Derek couldn't help but grin as he emptied the remaining rounds into the target. Stiles winked as he examined the target five holes were placed in a tight grouping dead center of the target. 

"So new guy is a Ranger Sequoia man good to know." Erica took the pistol reloaded it and fit it into an ammo belt. Derek let Erica tighten the belt around his waist, she hummed and added a large bowie knife in a sheathe around his thigh. Seemingly satisfied she grabbed a black leather duster from a locker and had Derek slide it on. She looked Derek over "Something is missing" She mused. She dug through a large crate before producing a black baret with a grey wolf on the front. "Bend down." She ordered Derek complied and let her situate the baret on his head. "Perfect!" she said happily going back to her laser rifle. Seeing Stiles looking at him hungrily Derek turned and looked in the mirror. 

He had to admit he looked dangerous. The black duster fit just right to show off his broad shoulders. The riot vest gave him a militaristic look that was futher accentuated by the beret. The large hand gun on his hip promised a quick death to any opposition. Derek's own rugged apperance added to the entire look. "I wouldn't pick a fight with me." Derek said earning him a laugh from Stiles. "I would, but only to get you to throw me against a wall." Stiles said in a sultry tone. Derek felt his cheeks heat and he turned a heated glance at Stiles who was smirking at him, the little shit. 

Boyd made a exaggerated gagging noise causing Stiles to swat him playfully. "Shut up Vernon." Boyd glared darkly at Stiles. "Don't call me Vernon." Boyd growled. "Sure thing.... Vernon" Boyd lunged for Stiles with a growl but the nimble hunter ducked and shoved Boyd into the wall knife at his throat. "Too slow Vernon." Stiles teased. Boyd glared at him. "I hate you Stiles." Boyd said in a tone of fond exasperation. Stiles smiled sweetly and kissed Boyd on the cheek. "Love you too big fella." Stiles stepped back and slid his knife back into his boot. "Shall we?" Stiles asked gesturing to Derek.

What the fuck just happened? 

\---

Derek learned more and more about Stiles and Isaac as they traveled. Stiles talked about his father who was sheriff in a small town in California. His best freind Scott who was still in a coma from a gunshot to the head delivered by Theo. Isaac told Derek how he'd met Stiles and Derek couldn't hep but put a comforting hand in the boys shoulder as he talked. 

"My father was a real peice of shit ya know? Drunk all the time beat me and my brother Cam all the time. He used to lock me in an old freezer in the basement for hours. It got even worse when my brother Cam died. I could never do anything right he'd go off for the smallest things I knew one day hed lock me in that freezer and leave me there to die. Stiles rescued me he and Scott had been in town tracking some local criminal when they figured out what was going on. Stiles beat my dad nearly to death with a bat after I gave him the full story of the abuse. After that I left with Stiles and Scott and they taught me everything I needed to know so no one could hurt me again" Derek barley registered they had stopped walking Stiles had a sad expression on his face and Issac was angrily swiping away tears. Derek didn't really know why but he pulled Isaac into a tight hug he didn't feel pity for Isaac all he felt was burning anger. He made a silent vow that if he ever met Isaac's so called father he'd kill him.

After that they'd stopped and made camp for the night. Stiles had brought their moods back up by telling a clearly exaggerated story about a hunt theyd gone on. It got Isaac smiling at least so that was a win. 

It took them a few days to reach New Vegas. They stayed in Freeside and racked up a body count to boot when some strung out thugs had come at them with knives. They'd also had to kill three psychotic old ladies who had attempted tp beat Isaac to death with rolling pins. 

"What the fuck is wrong with these people?" Derek said helping Isaac up and reloading his Sequioa. "This is what psycho does to people Derek. Say no to drugs." Stiles commented Derek glared at him but said nothing. By the time they'd resupplied and left they were happy to be out of Freeside. 

They found the cave easily enough, the entrance was littered with bones both human and animal, blood was smeared over the rocks at the entrance from where bodies had been dragged in.

"Well isn't this just a charming little alcove?" Isaac snarked. "Oh yes I hear its really helped property values in the neighborhood." Stiles agreed Derek looked at them both like they were insane which they probably had to be with this job. Stiles slid his assault rifle off his shoulder and swapped to a magazine of armor piercing rounds. Isaac loaded SWC rounds into his rifle and Derek did the same for his sequioa. 

Stiles took a deep breath "Well out of the frying pan..." "Into the fire." Isaac finished.

The cave was wide and dark but atleast it only went one direction. Stiles gave them each a dose of cat eye. The drug kicked in instantly allowing them to see in the dark quite well. The quiet was unnerving as they decended deeper they finally heard sounds as they got lower seeing a light ahead. The beast was aptly named, sitting infront of a roaring fire was a giant super mutant clad in metal armor from head to toe. A big steel I-beam sat at its side it was coated in blood clearly the mutants weapon. The mutant happily munched on what had probably once been a big horner. Isaac tapped Stiles on the shoulder indicating a small alcove above them perfect for a sniper position. Stiles nodded and mouthed 'Be Careful' Isaac nodded and scrambled up the rocks laying on his belly rifle resting on a short rock. Stiles pulled out four hand grenades handing two to Derek. Derek nodded and yanked the pins as the same time Stiles did. They both lobbed the grenades witch skittered to the ground at the mutants feet. 

"Huh?" The mutant asked in confusion just before they grenades exploded. The mutant roared in pain as he was riddled with shrapnel. Isaac opened fire hitting tue mutant any were there was a seam in his armor. The beast stood brandishing his steel club swinging wildly still stunned from the explosion. Stiles opened fire rounds making a loud clang against the mutants chest plate. Derek snapped off five rounds breaking one of the straps holding the mutants chest plate. The mutant tore the armor off in frustration and swung at Stiles. Stiles dove away as the metal beam left an indent in the ground with a loud clang Derek fired into the mutants now bare cheast drawing it's ire toward himself. The beast roared swinging at Derek. The beam passed so close to the top of Derek's head he felt the breeze as it swung over him. 

"Hey ugly!" Stiles yelled the big mutant turned toward Stiles roaring in challenge. Stiles fired a grenade from the launcher under the barrel of his assault rifle. The grenaded detonated against the mutans chest in shower of blood Stiles fired again the best recoiled again falling against the wall dropping its club. Stiles, Derek and Isaac all advanced on the fallen creature who reached for it club with a snarl. They all opend fire a torrent of bullets slamed into the creature burrowing into its now bare chest and exposed throat. The super mutant shook as if being electrocuted as bullets ripped into it. They fired until the beast twiched and lie still. Just to be safe Derek climed onto the beasts chest and put five rounds into its brain at point blank range. 

Stiles clapped them both on the shoulder smiling in triumph. Then he did something unexpected maybe brought on by the adrenaline high but he leaned in an kissed Derek hard on the lips. Derek's eyes went wide in suprise but he quickly reciprocated. Their tounges tangling as they explored eachother. Derek moaned at the taste of Stiles, he tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and a faint trace of mint but Derek didn't care he was delicious. Their moment was broken by Isaac clearing his throat. They both pulled back blushing as Isaac shot them both a pleased and amused look. 

"Slight problem we might need a chainsaw to cut off this guys finger for Lydia." Isaac said gesturing to the Mutants massive hamd that was probably as large as Isaac. 

Stiles snorted eyes full of mirth and looked at Derek who was snickering and they all broke down into a fit of hysterical giggles. It wasn't funny but they were all alive that's what mattered.


	4. Wham! Bam! Alakazam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sleeping beauty wakes up and Theo makes his final mistake.
> 
> Also Derek finally has sex with Stiles.

They spent the next few months hunting together. The trio quickly racked up a reputation as the most ruthless bounty killers in the Mojave. Their biggest kill and the one that got them In hot water with the legion was Vulpes Inculta. They had gunned him down mercilessly in front of Gahmorra for a whopping bounty of 50,000 caps paid by the NCR. Word was that Caesar had put out a hit on them. How ever his assassination squads kept mysteriously disappearing, Lydia's doing no doubt. They had taken to visiting Scott in the New Vegas clinic once a month. Derek would sit quietly as Stiles animatedly recounted their adventures, something about Dr. Usangi saying even comatose Scott could hear him. It was during o e of their monthly visits that Theo struck. They had just arrived in the clinic when several windows shattered and gas filled the room. The three hunters had scarcely drawn their weapons when the gas knocked them out. 

\---  
Stiles awoke with a groan, his bead was foggy and his stomach churned unpleasantly. He tried to move only to realize his hands were bound above his head to a this metal pipe, Isaac and Derek were in the same position staring helplessly at Stiles with their mouths taped securely shut. "Well look who's awake!" Theo said gleefully Stiles eyes snapped to Theo who was sitting a few feet away in a chair, using the corpses of Doctor Usanagi and her nurses as a foot rest, the sick fuck. Stiles glared at Theo the tape over his mouth permitting him from making a snide remark. "I always liked you better when you couldn't talk Stiles, that why I was always shoving my cock down you're throat. Only way to shut you up. Stiles faintly heard Derek growl and struggle against his binds. " Aww you're new boyfriend doesn't like that Stiles what a shame." Theo said cheerfully. With a put out sigh Theo stood striding over to Derek and delivering a punishing blow to his jaw. Derek's head snapped sideways and he shot a death glare at Theo. Theo hummed as if considering something. "You know I just can't decide which of you to kill first." Theo tapped his chin I. Thought and drew his pistol. "I know let's do it like this." Eeenie, Meanie, miney, mo" Theo sing singed his pistol swing between each of them theatrically. "Catch a tiger by his toe." The click of the hammer being pulled pack was impossibly loud in the quiet basement. "If he hollers let him go." The barrel of the gun swung to each of them again. "Eenie meanie miney mo" the barrel paused on Derek "Mother told me to choose the very best one and you" there was an ominous pause as the gun stopped on Isaac, Theo turned the gun to Derek "Are" it swung to Stiles and he closed his eyes. "It" Theo said and a shot rang out

Stiles felt nothing and his eyes snapped open his heart pounding expecting to see Derek or Isaac hanging limp and lifeless what he didn't expect was, to see Theo dead on the floor and Scott at the top of the stairs in his boxers panting, covrerd in sweat with smoke rolling from the barrel of his ancient colt navy revolver which had "Have a Nice Day" ironically engraved in gold down the barrel. 

Scott cautiously made his way down the stair and paused at Theo's corpse and with the coldest look Stiles had ever seen on his best friends kind face he emptied five more rounds into the back of Theo's skull. "Mother Fucker." Scott spat hatefully as he pulled Theo's knife and cut Stiles loose. Stiles ripped the tape off his mouth and pulled Scott into a bone crushing hug tears of happiness rushing down his face. "I missed you too buddy." Scott said fondly holding Stiles just as tight. Their moment was broken by Isaac clearing his throat. Scott gave him apologetic look and quickly cut him and Derek free. Issac pulled Scott into a similar embrance to Stiles, while Derek pulled Stiles into the most needy kiss of his life. Stiles moaned and cluched Derek tightly. Scott and Isaac whistled and whooped which brought a blush to Stiles cheeks it he wasn't breaking his kiss with Derek for anything. Well except to breath. 

 

It took hours to clean up the clinic and get the followers to send a new Doctor to run the place. 

\---

Stiles and Scott were practically attached at the hip for the next several weeks much to Derek's chagrin. He and Stiles really needed to talk about their relationship, Derek was a patient man though so he let Stiles come to him. It happens one night at the atomic wrangler a drunken Scott and Isaac had stumbled up the stairs to their room their mouths glued together and their hands down one another's pants. Stiles grinned at Derek who begrudgingly slid over a pouch with fifty caps in it. "Ass hole." Derek grumbled fondly. Stiles slid over to Derek and kissed him. Derek growled and hauled Stiles to his feet carrying hi bridal style to their room. Stiles landed on the bed with a totally manly squeak thank you very much. Derek grinned at him hungrily. 

"How far do we wanna take this Stiles?" Derek asked sincerely. 

Stiles stood and pulled Derek into a deep kiss. "First you fuck me then we do what we always do Der." 

"Wing it?" Derek asked

"Wing it." Stiles confirmed

Derek grinned and shoved Stiles back to the bed. 

\---

Stiles chest heaved as Derek fucked a second orgasm out of him. Derek rolled off to the side and pulled a sleepy and sated Stiles close. "Fuck we should have done this sooner " Stiles murmered as Derek drew lazy patterns on his chest with his finger tips. Derek huffed in agreement. "Shower?" Stiles asked. "Nap first." Derek replied. 

"Alright nap first." Stiles pulled Derek close and let himself fall asleep in his muscular arms. Hus last thought before he drifted off to sleep was 'Thank god I saved this idiot from those Deathclaws'.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I stole part of this from the walking dead sue me. I originally intended to write the full sex between Derek and Stiles but It just didn't feel right for some reason. Any way our tale has ended don't know if this will have a sequel or not I enjoyed writing this but I dunno were I'd take it next. 
> 
> Any way hope you all enjoyed feedback is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me Know what you think!


End file.
